Bed and breakfasts, condos, time shares, and other rental properties have an issue with unauthorized parties. Property owners often do not have a close relationship with their guests and renters, but in order to conduct a business must extend trust of their property anyway. Sometimes guests take advantage of that trust and invite unauthorized individuals to come onto the property, causing physical damage to the property or reputational damage with neighbors and police. Owners wish to mitigate property damage, though in a way that respects the privacy of their guests without overburdening management at a given property.